The Perverted Fan Boy
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: For Sabaku Mizu Akumu. Bagi Gaara, sudah terbiasa memiliki fans perempuan, tapi baru kali ini ia memiliki fans laki-laki yang sangat mesum dan tak kenal lelah mengejarnya, yaitu Naruto. Sebenarnya ia salah apa sih hingga selalu dikuntit makhluk tidak jelas seperti dia? Warning: NaruGaa, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Miss Typo, Short. Summary ancur seperti biasa. Please RnR!


Sebuah fanfic untuk ultah Sabaku Mizu Akumu, sori ya, telat sebulan (telatnya gak kira-kira). Aku pusing mikirin mau buat fanfic NaruGaa apa karena anehnya semua ide yang ada jadinya fanfic rate M semua. Karena lagi kepingin jadi anak baik dulu, nulis yang fluff aja lah ya

Sebenarnya saya pelopor Naruto seme mesum ya? *tanya ke pembaca. Aslinya, Naruto gak mesum-mesum amat sih, tapi entah kenapa imej mesum sangat pas buat dia (mengingat dua gurunya juga mesum *ngelirik Jiraiya sama Kakashi).

Yosh silahkan dinikmati!

Warning: AU, Yaoi, OOC, miss typo

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei, pinjem characternya ya, harga sewanya berapa? *digampar pake penggaris

* * *

**The Perverted Fan Boy**

Dunia ini kadang aneh. Banyak perempuan yang menyukai laki-laki ganteng dengan kesan cool dan misterius, padahal bukankah jauh lebih enak menyukai laki-laki yang baik dan lembut tipe suami idaman?

Yah, mari kita lupakan topik itu, tapi yang jelas salah satu orang di sekolah Konoha saat ini sedang memikirkan anehnya dunia ini.

Ia sudah terbiasa dikejar-kejar kaum hawa, entah karena apa ia tidak mengerti. Apa ia selalu memiliki stempel "laki-laki ganteng dan cool, masih free!" yang hanya bisa dilihat perempuan saja?

Meski sulit, akhirnya ia bisa terbiasa.

Tapi begitu ia pindah ke Konoha, tiba-tiba ada satu makhluk yang sepertinya terpikat padanya dan menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Gaaaraaa-chaaaaannn! Ohaaaayooouuuu!"

Nah, itu dia.

Padahal si rambut merah sudah berusaha mengendap-endap, datang pagi-pagi agar tak bertemu si pirang yang berada di kelas lain, tapi entah kenapa makhluk itu selalu bisa menebak langkahnya.

"Pergi Naruto! Jangan mendekat!" ancam Gaara, segera berkelit dari pelukan Naruto.

"Aduh, gak usah malu-malu segala deh!" kata Naruto dengan wajah senang, kembali mengejar Gaara untuk memeluknya.

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran, yang entah kenapa merupakan pemandangan rutin di sekolah itu selama satu bulan terakhir.

"Kita jadi kayak pasangan film India ya? Gaara sayang, jangan lari terus dong!" kejar Naruto tanpa lelah, toh ia memang jago olahraga, tidak ada masalah mengejar si rambut merah yang hobi melarikan diri darinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat, dasar mesum!" runtuk Gaara, dalam hati bertanya-tanya dosa apa dirinya hingga harus 'ditempeli' makhluk gak jelas macam Naruto.

"Gaara-chan, jangan lari terus, nanti kamu pingsan lagi lho!" kata Naruto, dengan baik hatinya mengingatkan 'calon kekasih'nya, atau 'mangsa buruan'nya?

"Kalau kamu nggak ngejar aku, aku juga nggak perlu lari…," kata Gaara, napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Ia berlari menaiki tangga, badannya jadi berat dan penuh keringat. Sial… inilah alasan kenapa ia pindah ke Konoha yang berada di pedasaan. Badan Gaara lemah sejak kecil, ia sering sakit-sakitan dan kadang jatuh pingsan.

Kaki Gaara terpeleset saat kesadarannya mulai memudar, beruntung Naruto yang ada di belakangnya menangkap badannya sebelum pemuda itu terguling ke bawah tangga.

"Aduh, Gaara-chan, hati-hati," sahut Naruto, menyeimbangkan badan Gaara.

Sang rambut merah hanya memegangi kepalanya, di matanya pemandangan sudah menjadi gelap dan sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Sini biar kuhangatkan, pasti kamu kedinginan," kata Naruto, aji mumpung, memeluk Gaara yang tak berdaya. Harumnya, Gaara baunya seperti buah arbey, sedikit kering seperti harum angin padang pasir.

"Le-lepaskan Naruto…," ronta Gaara lemah, tapi tak punya tenaga untuk melawan pelukan Naruto.

Kenapa setiap pagi selalu seperti ini? Apa salahnya hingga ia selalu dikejar-kejar Naruto seperti ini?

"Hentikan, Baka-Naruto!"

BLETAK!

"Aduuuh, sakit tahu, Sakura-chan!" runtuk Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang benjol, ia menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya. Sebuah gelang kain dengan lambang salib merah terkait di lengan baju gadis itu, tanda kalau dia adalah murid petugas UKS.

"Sikapmu yang agresif itu yang membuat Gaara jadi makin lemah, lepaskan dia atau kugunduli kepalamu nanti," hardik Sakura galak.

Dengan wajah meringis, Naruto melepaskan Gaara yang lemas dari pelukannya, Sakura segera berganti memapah Gaara.

"Ayo Gaara, kita ke UKS," kata Sakura lembut, membantu Gaara berjalan, meninggalkan si pirang yang kesepian di tangga.

IoI

"Aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa aku harus selalu dikejar-kejar makhluk itu."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia membereskan peralatan medis dari meja sementara Gaara terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Dia memang selalu berlebihan, tenang saja, kalau dia menyerangmu lagi, serahkan padaku," kata Sakura, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada sikap Naruto, mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Gaara hanya menghela napas dan menyamankan diri di tempat tidur. Ia merasa sedikit kesal, seharusnya ia datang untuk sekolah, untuk belajar, tapi selalu saja berkat makhluk pirang itu, Gaara selalu terbaring di tempat tidur karena kehabisan tenaga.

Si pirang memang sangat agresif, tidak mengenal lelah, terus menerus mengejarnya. Sebenarnya seandainya Naruto lebih kalem seperti fansnya yang lain Gaara tidak akan bermasalah. Tapi, Naruto jauh lebih mengerikan dari fansnya. Ia senang main peluk, main pegang sampai menguntitnya kemana pun ia pergi.

Siapa yang tidak seram diperlakukan seperti itu?

Gaara masih ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto sebulan yang lalu, awal dari semua tragedi ini…

Flash Back

Untuk orang yang sulit bersosialisasi seperti Gaara, pindah sekolah bagaikan neraka. Begitu banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru. Meski sepertinya orang-orang Konoha itu ramah-ramah, tetap saja Gaara tak bisa berakrab ria dengan mereka.

Karena itu, saat ia baru datang ke sekolah SMU Konoha, ia tidak bertanya kepada seorang pun dimana ruang guru. Karena semua siswi memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, seperti menemukan mangsa baru. Ia terpaksa hanya memasang wajah lurus sambil mencari sendiri dimana ruang guru.

Tapi, suasana sekolah sangat dingin, maklum, karena memang sekarang sedang musim dingin. Musim dingin dan tubuh yang lemah bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Gaara hampir pingsan di koridor saat ia tersesat mencari ruang guru. Di sana ia bertabrakan dengan seorang siswa.

"Ma-maaf…," gumamnya. Ia mundur untuk melihat siapa yang ia tubruk.

Saat itu matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru laut. Ia sempat terpana, tapi pandangannya yang semakin gelap membuyarkan hal itu.

Saat itu ia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia bisa melihat wajah siswa yang ia tubruk menjadi memerah.

"Manisnya…," gumamnya pelan, Gaara tidak yakin apa ia mendengarnya dengan benar.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," kata siswa itu lagi, kelihatan panik. Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa…," gumamnya pelan, tapi sialnya, tubuhnya malah semakin berat. Seperti tanpa tulang dan tanpa tenaga, Gaara ambruk ke dada siswa itu.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi agak blur, sepertinya siswa itu menggendong Gaara hingga UKS.

Lalu hangat…, ia merasa sangat hangat. Sejak tadi ia memang merasa dingin, mungkin karena itu ia jadi pingsan.

Dan saat ia bangun, ia menemukan siswa itu berbaring di sampingnya di tempat tidur UKS yang sempit, memeluknya dengan erat dan memberikan kehangatan padanya.

"Ah, halo, kamu sudah bangun ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Gaara yang seumur-umur belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, secara reflek segera menendang siswa itu menjauh darinya.

"Jangan dekati aku! Mesum!" pekik Gaara, tak memperdulikan bahwa siswa yang baru ia tendang itu adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya.

Siswa itu meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur ke lantai tapi ia bangkit dan tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Ehehe, sepertinya kau sudah sehat. Namaku Naruto, namamu siapa?" tanyanya, bersikap seakan-akan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Gaara.

Gaara sedikit terperangah, di situ ia mulai berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak begitu buruk. Ia sudah menggotongnya ke UKS dan membantu menghangatkan badannya yang dingin, meski Gaara tidak menyukainya.

"Aku Gaara…," gumam Gaara pelan, tubuhnya masih terasa agak lemas.

"Dokter UKS gak ada, petugas klinik juga gak ada, jadi aku cuma bisa membaringkan kamu di tempat tidur, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, kepalanya agak terasa pusing. Tapi tidak apa-apa, mungkin cuma kurang darah dan tidur, ia memang agak stress karena harus pindah kota.

"Oh begitu, baguslah, ayo sini kuhangatkan lagi," kata Naruto, mendorong Gaara ke tempat tidur. Gaara tercengang saat Naruto memerangkap badannya dengan badannya sendiri.

"Manisnya… Gaara, jadi pacarku ya," kata Naruto, memeluk Gaara dengan perasaan girang.

"Ha?!" Gaara kembali tercengang.

"Jadi pacarku ya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu nih," kata Naruto dengan wajah gembira, kemudian ia menarik dagu Gaara, mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mata Gaara segera beralih pada bibir Naruto. Lho? Lho? Jadi, Naruto itu gay? Tunggu dulu!

"Jangan cium aku!"

GUBRAK!

Naruto kembali jatuh dari tempat tidur. Tapi ia segera bangkit, meski ada benjol besar di kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah menggotongmu sampai UKS, jadi bayarannya aku boleh dapat cium dong!" kata Naruto dengan tegas, seakan perkataannya itu pernyataan paling logis di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak memintamu menolongku dan aku gak sudi mencium orang genit sepertimu!" omel Gaara kesal.

"Peliiitt, sedikit saja juga tidak apa-apa, ayo Gaara-chan!" pinta Naruto, naik ke tempat tidur lagi. Gaara segera merapat ke tembok. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan berlari pulang ke rumah. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk seperti ini?

"Aku sungguh cinta padamu, aku serius. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku cuma mau minta cium kok," bujuk Naruto, mulai mendekati Gaara. Si rambut merah tak bisa percaya, terutama dengan mata Naruto yang terlihat seperti predator yang menatap mangsa buruannya.

Tolong… tolong…! Tangis Gaara dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Bocah bodoh!" sahut seorang dokter muda berambut pirang dan berdada besar, entah ia muncul darimana dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan papan jalannya.

Gaara menghela napas lega, sebelum pandangannya kembali menjadi gelap dan ia pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

End of Flash Back

Sejak saat itu Naruto tak kenal lelah menguntitnya. Gaara tak bisa mengerti. Untunglah Tsunade dan Sakura sudah mem-black list Naruto dari UKS, jadi setidaknya di UKS Gaara aman.

"Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai, maaf ya Gaara, aku ke kelas dulu, sepertinya sebentar lagi Tsunade-sensei juga akan datang, kau istirahat saja," kata Sakura segera bangkit.

Gaara mengangguk lemas dan kembali tertidur, tak memperdulikan Sakura yang menghilang dari UKS.

IoI

Naruto melihat Sakura keluar dari UKS, sepertinya Tsunade juga belum datang. Meski dirinya di-black list dari UKS, tapi tanpa ada yang bisa mengusirnya, tak apa-apa kan ia mengunjungi Gaara sebentar?

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat Gaara lemas untuk kesekian kalinya. Setidaknya tidak sampai pingsan. Tapi, apa boleh buat, ia tak kuasa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengejar sosok manis itu.

Sejak Naruto pertama menatap Gaara, kulitnya yang putih seperti salju, bibirnya yang mungil dan nampak lembut, rambutnya yang merah seperti darah, matanya yang berwarna kehijauan, ia lansung jatuh cinta. Aneh memang. Ia tahu, bila ia menemukan pujaan hatinya, ketika ia melihat orangnya, ia akan langsung tahu bahwa ia adalah cinta sejatinya. Dan Naruto yakin kalau Gaara adalah cinta sejatinya.

Ia memang agresif, semua orang sudah memperingatkannya, tapi dengan fans Gaara yang segudang, ia harus lebih kompetitif. Ia tidak mau Gaara dicuri oleh orang lain karena itu ia harus lebih offensive untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Ia mengendap-endap dan menyelinap masuk ke UKS, saat menyibak salah satu gorden tempat tidur, ia menemukan Gaara tertidur dengan wajah seperti malaikat.

Manisnya… Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Gaara saat itu juga.

Tapi bayangkan, Gaara yang begitu manis dan tak berdaya, ia ingin melihat Gaara meronta dan mendesahkan namanya di tempat tidur.

STOP!

Ia cinta pada Gaara, ia tidak mau memperkosa pemuda itu!

Naruto ingin Gaara membalas perasaannya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba mendekati Gaara, menyenangkan hatinya, menolongnya, tapi yang diterima cuma penolakan saja.

"Ng? Kok rasanya dingin ya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Biasanya di ruangan di sekolah pasti ada pemanasnya, apalagi musim dingin sendiri. Naruto menghampiri pemanas yang ada di sudut UKS tapi ia terkejut saat menemukan kalau pemanasnya mati dan tak mau menyala. Rusak?

Pantas dingin sekali…

Ia segera beralih pada Gaara, gawat, kalau dingin seperti ini, 'calon kekasih'nya bisa kedinginan!

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menyelinap ke dalam tempat tidur Gaara dan memeluk pemuda itu. Hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan saat Gaara dalam tidurnya mendekat padanya dan dengan nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Mungkin, Gaara juga kedinginan dan secara insting mencari tempat yang hangat.

Setelah ini, ia pasti kena tendang Gaara lagi, tapi biarlah. Ia cinta pada Gaara, ia bisa menahan sisi keras dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Lagipula, sedikit permainan S&M juga tak masalah, tapi ia lebih ingin Gaara jadi Mnya dan ia jadi Snya, hihihi…

IoI

Gaara terbangun dan mengerjap, rasanya hangat sekali. Tapi, hangat ini berbeda. Bukan kehangatan pemanas ruangan. Tapi, ia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya…

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia terkejut melihat Naruto ada di sampingnya dan tengah memeluknya, persis seperti kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

Gaara segera meronta, berusaha menjauh, tapi Naruto yang tertidur lelap tampaknya memeluk Gaara dengan sangat kuat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya dalam tidur sekali pun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara, agak kaget melihat Tsunade sudah datang dan tengah duduk di mejanya.

"Sensei… tolong bantu aku…," gumam Gaara dengan wajah sedikit merah, berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto dari tempat tidur.

"Ah, sebaiknya jangan, pemanas ruangan mati dan tidak ada gantinya, tanpa dia, kau bisa kedinginan," kata Tsunade. Gaara sedikit terkejut, jadi karena itu sang dokter belum mengusir si pirang dari UKS?

Tapi, meski begitu, bukan berarti Gaara senang dipeluk Naruto seperti ini. Ia ingin menjauh dari si mesum itu. Lebih baik kedinginan daripada tidur satu tempat tidur dengannya!

"Uhm… Gaara," gumam Naruto, membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut. Si pirang kemudian tersenyum dalam tidurnya, tampak bahagia, ia menarik Gaara lebih dekat ke dadanya. Gaara hanya membatu, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau terima saja cintanya? Daripada dikejar-kejar tiap pagi olehnya, Gaara?" tawar Tsunade, mengejutkan Gaara.

"A-aku tidak mau! Untuk apa pacaran dengan orang mesum seperti ini?" tanya Gaara, tak bisa melihat Tsunade dengan baik karena posisi tidurnya yang dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Yah, meski bodoh dan mesum, Naruto itu tulus lho, setidaknya ia tidak mencoba melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu bahkan meski aku belum datang tadi," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Gaara terpaku sebentar. Benarkah? Naruto tidak mencoba melucuti pakaiannya dan mengambil kesempatan pada tubuhnya yang tak berdaya?

Wajah Gaara memerah. Ia tahu, Naruto memang mesum tapi tak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal keterlaluan.

Setiap pagi ia akan selalu mengejar Gaara, memberikan salam cinta dan pelukan sayang, meski Gaara pasti lari dan akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran.

Setiap istirahat siang ia akan muncul dan makan bersama Gaara, bahkan ia tak lupa selalu membelikan Gaara susu hangat, yang meski Gaara tak suka padanya, ia tetap meminum susu pemberiannya.

Setiap pulang sekolah ia akan mengantar Gaara pulang, dengan jarak 3 meter dari Gaara karena lebih dekat dari itu, Gaara akan lari.

Setiap Gaara pingsan, pasti Naruto yang akan menggendongnya ke UKS, bahkan meski mereka berbeda kelas dan Gaara pingsan di kelasnya, secara ajaib Naruto akan segera muncul, menendang orang yang tadinya mau membopong Gaara, kemudian menggendong Gaara ke UKS. Semua orang di SMU Konoha tahu, hanya Naruto saja yang boleh menggendong Gaara bila tidak mau kena tendang si pirang.

Sikapnya memang menyebalkan dan mesum, tapi…

Sesungguhnya, Naruto sangat baik…

Memikirkan itu, wajah Gaara menjadi merah sendiri.

Ia melirik Naruto yang tertidur pulas, wajahnya tampak bahagia. Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan si bodoh itu…

Gaara mendesah dan menyerah, ia menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Naruto yang hangat. Setidaknya, kali ini saja, tidak apa-apa…

Tsunade hanya tersenyum saat melihat Gaara kembali tertidur di pelukan Naruto. Ia menutup gorden dan beranjak dari kursinya. Sepertinya Gaara sudah sehat, tapi tak apalah, mereka bisa tidur beberapa saat lagi.

End

Omake

Gaara terbangun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh bergerak-gerak dalam selimutnya. Ruangannya masih agak dingin, sepertinya karena pemanas masih mati. Oh, tapi Naruto kemana?

Saat ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di antara kakinya, Gaara segera membuka selimut dan menemukan Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merah di baliknya.

"Maaf Gaara… uh aku… kesulitan menahan diri…," oceh Naruto dengan wajah merah dengan wajah tanpa dosa, tapi posisinya yang berada di antara kedua kaki Gaara yang terbuka sama sekali tidak menimbulkan kesan innocent.

"DASAR MESUM! PERGI KAU!"

GUBRAK!

Ternyata memang Naruto itu mesum! Sampai seribu tahun ke depan pun, Gaara tak akan sudi berpacaran dengannya, huh!

* * *

Malas nulis sampe mereka pacaran, huahaha… sori ya, Mizu. Habis rasanya, kalau diterusin bisa jadi rate M *bayangin Naruto dan Gaara di UKS, main 'dokter-dokteran', Gaara jadi pasien, Naruto jadi dokternya, 'sepertinya kau butuh injeksi'… *author pingsan kehabisan darah karena mimisan hebat

Ok, reviewnya!


End file.
